


colacase created a new group

by ExtraEdgyOtter



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Chatting & Messaging, Friends to Lovers, Internet Friends, Internet Friends AU, M/M, Male Friendship, Multi, OT4, Online Dating, Online Friendship, Poly, Poly Eddsworld, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Pretty much everyone but Tord has a twin, Skype, Skype Group, Text group, Texting, Texting Group, chatfic, text
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 00:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14272539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraEdgyOtter/pseuds/ExtraEdgyOtter
Summary: colacase: random question. who do u guys think is the gayestGuns&Stuff: Mattcolacase: Matt❤️Matt❤️: MeEdgyEyes: Tord❤️Matt❤️: Awe I wanna be gayestcolacase: tom if you mean that as an insult, u deadEdgyEyes: Dude, he once said he was in the bathroom fixing his hair into horns for three hoursGuns&Stuff: Steretyping there, aren't we Tommie?EdgyEyes: Fuck you





	1. colacase: tORD NO. Guns&Stuff: TORD YES!

**Author's Note:**

> Oof. I have a bit to cover,  
> First, I already have this posted on Wattpad, but since tagging on there is weird.  
> Also, basically they're all Juniors/Second Years in High School, and they're internet friends with each other, kinda. Matt and Edd go to the same school, and are friends there, Tord lives two hours away from them, and Tom is six hours away from Matt and Edd, and four hours away from Tord. P.S; I'm not British, so mind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically they're all Juniors/Second Years in High School, and they're internet friends with each other, kinda. Matt and Edd go to the same school, and are friends there, Tord lives two hours away from them, and Tom is six hours away from Matt and Edd, and four hours away from Tord.  
> Expect crude humor from them.  
> I'm not British, don't know what the hell I'm saying, I'm just some dumb American with a memory issue.  
> This thing was already posted on Wattpad, but since the tagging system on their sucks, here I am.

_**colacase created a new group** _

_**EdgyEyes joined chat** _

_**Guns &Stuff joined chat** _

_**❤️Matt❤️ joined chat** _

_**colacase changed group name; cool kid club** _

_**Guns &Stuff changed group name; Kool Kid Klub** _

Guns&Stuff: KKK for short

colacase: tORD NO

Guns&Stuff: TORD YES!

EdgyEyes: This is what happens when you invite turd to a group chat

colacase: tord*

EdgyEyes: No i meant turd

Guns&Stuff: Jeez. Thanks.

❤️Matt❤️: Im confused

EdgyEyes: gg

Guns&Stuff: Agh. Do you know any other acronyms?

EdgyEyes: stfu

Guns&Stuff: Such a great vocabulary you got there, Tommie.

colacase: stopppp

EdgyEyes: Make him stop calling me "Tommie"

colacase: tord please stop making tom upset

Guns&Stuff: Fine. Happy now, Tommie Bear~? ;)

EdgyEyes: TORD

colacase: TOM

Guns&Stuff: EDD!

❤️Matt❤️ : Me! :D

EdgyEyes: Matt's to inocent to be in this group

colacase: dude youre the one cursing

Guns&Stuff: Innocent*

Guns&Stuff: Grammar.

  ❤️Matt❤️ : Im not that innocent :CC

 colacase: we know matt

Guns&Stuff: You're all going to be the death of me. Everyone's grammar on here sucks so badly.

EdgyEyes: gg

  ❤️Matt❤️ : anyway, why did you create this group?? atleast this late into knowing eachother and stuff.

colacase: bcus we've been talking for half a year and video chated so may times as a group that I thought this'd make it easier

  ❤️Matt❤️ :  but ive known you for two years

colacase: u know what i meant by that, i meant like, us two have known tom and tord for half a year

EdgyEyes: Matt i don't mean this in a rude way but, Edd i don't think he did know what you meant by that lmao

Guns&Stuff: Gotta agree with Tom on that.

colacase: jeez thats new

Guns&Stuff: What is?

colacase: you agreeing with tom

 ❤️Matt❤️ : true 

Guns&Stuff: I'm allowed to agree with him when it's about Matt being an idiot.

colacase: be nice to matt!!

**_EdgyEyes changed group name; Matt Defense Squad_ **

EdgyEyes: He's and idiot but we're not allowed to say that aloud dude

 ❤️Matt❤️ : :DDDD I feel so appreciated

EdgyEyes: Are we sure Edd and Matt go to the same school?

Guns&Stuff: Judging by their grammar, I'm fairly sure they do, lmao.

colacase: can we talk about the fact that tord, who wasn't even born or raised in England, somehow has better grammar/english than any of us??

Guns&Stuff: It's called, paying attention in school.

EdgyEyes: ohhhhhhhhhh

Guns&Stuff: Shut it. And that wasn't proper grammar.

 ❤️Matt❤️ : This is a skype group, i dont think grammar madters that much???

Guns&Stuff: I hate all of you.

EdgyEyes: I feel mutually about you. 

Guns&Stuff: K

EdgyEyes: HA! WHERE'S YOUR GRAMMAR NOW!?

colacase: lmao

Guns&Stuff: I was being satirical, that doesn't count.

 ❤️Matt❤️ : what does that mean...??

EdgyEyes: He was basically being sarcastic.

❤️Matt❤️: ohhhh 

colacase: yeah lmao

Guns&Stuff: Agh. You guys d

Guns&Stuff: Shit. My dad just entered the room. bye.

**_Guns &Stuff went offline_ **

EdgyEyes: Which one? Lmao

colacase: TOM

EdgyEyes: Whatttt? I didn't meant it homophobic-ly. Maybe I was just legitimately curious?

❤️Matt❤️ : 4 a moment there i forgot tord had 2 dads 

❤️Matt❤️: and was really shocked and confused

EdgyEyes: I'm not that bad of a person :///

colacase: hhh. we know, tom. Tord probaly got in trouble again, knowing him. and I have math homework

EdgyEyes:

 

colacase: stop with the daniel howell gifs

EdgyEyes: never

EdgyEyes: he's the internet cult leader

❤️Matt❤️ : 

EdgyEyes: ayyyy. Thomas Sanders GIF.

colacase: let me guess, toms your dark strange son? lmao

❤️Matt❤️ : maybe :>

EdgyEyes: This is why we must protect pure Matt

EdgyEyes: Anyway. it's late here too. and i'm hungry. Imma go steal some cereal from the kitchen.

colacase: of course it's late there too, we're both in england, there's only so large of a time difference possible lmao

❤️Matt❤️: anywayyy. bye!!!

colacase: byeeeee

EdgyEyes: lol. Bye.

**_EdgyEyes went offline_ **

**_col_ a _case went offline_**

❤️Matt❤️ : Time to re-listen to the Ultimate Storytime sound track!! :D

**_❤️Matt❤️ went offline_ **


	2. EdgyEyes: Ew. big words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have two other chapters pre-written, and although I planned on publishing this tomorrow, I thought I should just get it up now.  
> For everyone reading also in the states, good luck on state testing. I've got my English one tomorrow, and I ain't looking forward to it. I just wanna take my algebra test, and call it a day.

**_colacase came online_ **

colacase: helloooo...? Anyonee?

EdgyEyes: Here

EdgyEyes: lmao

❤️ Matt❤️ : :DDDDD

Guns&Stuff: I'm alive too.

colacase: why wernt you guys using the chatttttt

Guns&Stuff: Because we have lives..?

EdgyEyes: Lmao

❤️ Matt❤️ : I sorreh :C

colacase: lol, it's fine, matt. any wayyy

Guns&Stuff: Jesus Christ, how do you mess up on the simplest of things??

Guns&Stuff: LIKE WHY DID YOU USE AN APOSTROPHE BUT YOU SPLIT UP "ANY" AND WAYYY"??

EdgyEyes: Ew. big words

❤️ Matt❤️ : lol I can agree with thatt

colacase: lol

**_Guns &Stuff Left Group_ **

EdgyEyes: Oh hell no

_**EdgyEyes invited Guns &Stuff into Matt Defense Squad** _

EdgyEyes: Oh shit I forgot I changed the name the other day lmao

Guns&Stuff: Why the hell did you invite me back into this groupppp

colacase: Oh shush. You would've asked for another invite within a day anyway

Guns&Stuff: Oh really now?

❤️Matt❤️: I wanna be apart of this but I don't know what to say ;v;

EdgyEyes: gg

Guns&Stuff: Tom you have a problem.

EdgyEyes: K

Guns&Stuff: hhhhh. I hate that letter so much

EdgyEyes: gg

❤️Matt❤️: gg

EdgyEyes: Good Matt

❤️Matt❤️: Yayyyy!!! :D

Guns&Stuff: Gayyyy.

colacase: I will phsyically fight you

EdgyEyes: uHm acTuAlLy

EdgyEyes: I'm pan

Guns&Stuff: Oh wow, you're attracted to pans? Makes sense.

EdgyEyes: Fuck you

colacase: i wanna scold you for saying the F word but I think thats how I wouldve responded in your shoes

❤️Matt❤️: bad tom. no cussing :c

Guns&Stuff: Oh hell no. That's never happening, lmao.

colacase: shush and listen to matt

**_Guns &Stuff changed group name; Burning Hell_ **

**_EdgyEyes changed group name; God's fake_ **

**_Guns &Stuff changed group name; I hope there's a special place in hell for Tom_ **

**_EdgyEyes changed group name; Oh, i know there will be, I'm sure you're already building it_ **

colacase: oH sHOot

Guns&Stuff: Did you just call me fucking Satan? the hell man? lmao.

EdgyEyes: Have you seen your hair man?? You literally said your inspiration was devil horns

❤️Matt❤️: tom has a point

Guns&Stuff: Stop taking Tommie's side.

EdgyEyes: Stop fucking calling me that

colacase: all we're saying is is that you dress like devil

Guns&Stuff: What the actual hell is that grammar?

colacase: I dunno man

❤️Matt❤️: im tired

EdgyEyes: I went to bed at like 3AM last night

EdgyEyes: How the hell do you think I feel? Lmao

colacase: tOM I told you to go to bed last night!

EdgyEyes: And clearly, I didn't listen. Should try harder next time, hm?

❤️Matt❤️: tom stop being meannnn :ccc

EdgyEyes: Let me be an individual

colacase: gg

Guns&Stuff: OH HELL NO! NOT YOU TOO!

colacase: k

❤️Matt❤️: k

EdgyEyes: gg

**_Guns &Stuff Went Offline_ **

colacase: ehhhhh. He'll be bck.

EdgyEyes: True

EdgyEyes: If that's a good thing or not, is up for debate lmao

❤️Matt❤️: i wanna quote some sorta Hamilton thing right now but i dont know a fitting 1

❤️Matt❤️: oh shoot. i think i gotta go ;v; it's nearly nine. I dont wanna go to bedddd

EdgyEyes: Sleep's for the living

colacase: its fine matt, go ahead and sleep

colacase: tom shush

❤️Matt❤️: I think im going to sleep anyway...sorry!! night guys!!!

_**❤️Matt❤️went offline** _

colacase: go to bed tom

EdgyEyes: I don't want to. even if I turn of my computer, it's not like I'll be falling asleep anytime soon.

colacase: well, yeah, if you don't try, then of course you wont go to bed anytime soon lol

EdgyEyes: I don't think you get it. I just can't sleep. I could lay there for hours, and by the time i finally fall asleep, it'll already be the time I would've laid down at, if I wasn't trying to sleep

EdgyEyes: if that grammar made anysense, lmao.

colacase: do you have insomnia, maybe?

EdgyEyes: I don't know. hh.

colacase: well please at least try to sleep. imma go try to now, so, goodnight.

EdgyEyes: night.

**_colacase went offline_ **

...


	3. colacase: WHY DID YOU BAN MATT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexuality, banning, and more! (I dunno man It's nearly 3AM)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOPS FORGOT THIS EXISTED; I'M SICK AND HAVE STATE TESTING

_**colacase came online** _

colacase: tommmmmmm

colacase: when did you go to bed last night

colacase: i don't see a notification for it

EdgyEyes: I didn't

EdgyEyes: oops?

colacase: TOM

EdgyEyes: Sleep's for the weak

Guns&Stuff: Last time I checked, you say "Sleep's for the living"? lmao.

EdgyEyes: It can be both

❤️Matt❤️ : u need sleep tom :ccc

colacase: also tom,

colacase: I re-read some of the conversation from yesterday, and I just realized that you pretty much jsut came out as pan .-.

EdgyEyes: First off, that's not creepy at all

EdgyEyes: And, eh. I thought I already said so before, but I guess not.

❤️Matt❤️ : u told meeee

colacase: why did you leave me out of that conversation ;v;

EdgyEyes: I don't know, I just don't see that big of a deal in coming out?? I don't feel like I need to come out to everyone, I should be able to just say shit like "JeeZ tHaT GuYs hoT!" With out someone questioning what the fuck I am

_colacase: pffff. when matt came out as gay he walked into the main hall and screamed "I'M HERE AND I'M QUEER" wearing a rainbow shirt_

Guns&Stuff: Okay, am I late on the party, or has Matt not come out to us?

❤️Matt❤️ _: EDD YOU RUINED THE SURPRISE!! :CCCC_

colacase: oh my god i'm so sorry matt!!

EdgyEyes: lmao this is a coming out party

EdgyEyes: Your turn now, Edd

colacase: hhhh. I'm bi

Guns&Stuff: i dunno what the fuck i am 

EdgyEyes: Maybe'ya queer

EdgyEyes: AND EDD BEFORE YOU COME AND SCREECH AT ME

EdgyEyes: I MEAN THE ACTUAL SEXUALITY

EdgyEyes: NOT THE NOT-SO-INSULT-INSULT

Guns&Stuff: Honestly? Eh, yeah, sure. I think I might just use that title for now. Nothing else seems to really fit.

❤️Matt❤️: wow

❤️Matt❤️: were all gay :DD

Guns&Stuff: That is odd. I mean, what are the chances?

EdgyEyes: Who fucking knows

EdgyEyes: Or care

❤️Matt❤️: i care

EdgyEyes: I'm sure you do Matt

colacase: not that I hate this or anything

colacase: but how exactly did this conversation turn into our sexuality

EdgyEyes: Funny you ask that, when you're the one who started this topic

 ❤️Matt❤️: he did??/?

_**Gun &Stuff removed ❤️Matt❤️ from ** _ **_Oh, i know there will be, I'm sure you're already building it_ **

EdgyEyes: FUCK I LEFT IT WITH THE SAME STUPID NAME AGAIN

colacase: WHY DID YOU BAN MATT

_**colacase invited ❤️Matt❤️ into**_   ** _Oh, i know there will be, I'm sure you're already building it_**

**_EdgyEyes changed the group name; The Gay Exclusive Club House_ **

Guns&Stuff: Why...? Just, why?

EdgyEyes: I dunno

❤️Matt❤️:  YAY U 2 INTERACTTED W OUT SAYING BAD WORDS TO THE OTHERR!! :DDDD

Guns&Stuff: Why did you invite him back, Edd?

colacase: Because he's our fren

EdgyEyes: gg

❤️Matt❤️: wait

❤️Matt❤️: edd do we have home work 2nihgt??? i wnated to get my 1 pocket mirror from my bag and i thought i saw someweird jumlb thing of letters nad numbers

Guns&Stuff: WHAT THE FUCK!

Guns&Stuff: Did you just slam your goddamn face, against a fucking keyboard?

Guns&Stuff: How and why, did your grammar skills just fall down five more pegs?

EdgyEyes: Stop being triggered

colacase: ya?? the algebra teacher specifcally said that we had to work on rembering the quadtratic formual tonight. He's not going to allow anyone to write down the number as a reminder before that big quiz

❤️Matt❤️: im doomed :c

colacase: lol. RIP. Go and work on it

❤️Matt❤️: Ill tryyy

❤️Matt❤️ : goodnight guys!!!1

EdgyEyes: The quadratic formula isn't that hard, though?

colacase: eh. tell that to the kids at our school.

Guns&Stuff: Wow. Just wow.. Why must so many teenagers be stupid?

EdgyEyes: Who fucking knows

colacase: Tommmmm

Guns&Stuff: Wow, you actually used a capital letter for once! Congratulations.

colacase: don't be rude

Guns&Stuff: I wasn't, I was simply being sarcastic.

colacase: :cc

Guns&Stuff: A colon and two "c"s have no effect on my emotions, Edd.

Guns&Stuff: And, where the hell did Tom go?

colacase: dont change the subject

Guns&Stuff: Usually Thomas would've interrupted us already, and start cussing me out.

colacase: wait

colacase: your right

Guns&Stuff: You're*

Guns&Stuff: Eh. Now that I think about it, he probably went to bed.  He did say, that he stayed up all night.

colacase: i supose youre right

colacase: i guess im heading to bed 2

colacase: im tired, lol

Guns&Stuff: Alrighty. Talk with you tomorrow, Edd.

colacase: yep!

colacase: nighty!

**_colacase went offline_ **

**_Guns &Stuff went offline_ **


	4. Guns&Stuff: Here's something; Why the hell is your username "EdgyEyes"?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK I FORGOT I SAID I'D UPDATE THIS

colacase: GUYS WHY HAVEN'T YOU BEEN USING THE CHATTTTTT

EdgyEyes: Dude. didn't you ask us this yesterday?

Guns&Stuff: Nope. It was the day before.

Guns&Stuff: Classic, stupid, Tom.

EdgyEyes: fuck ya

colacase: tommmmmmm

Guns&Stuff: Wait,

Guns&Stuff: Where's Matt?

colacase: oh  he had his phone taken away during class, and he doens't know his password, so he cant use skype on his computer

EdgyEyes: What I'm hearing is,

EdgyEyes: I can cuss as much as I goddman want

EdgyEyes: Fuck

EdgyEyes: Fuck

EdgyEyes: Shit

EdgyEyes: Fuck

EdgyEyes: Fucking

EdgyEyes: Shit

EdgyEyes: Mother fucker

colacase: pls stop

colacase: this is not nesisery

Guns&Stuff: Why must we be unable to have a single, normal conversation within this group?

EdgyEyes: Fine, smartass. What do you wanna talk about

Guns&Stuff: Well. Shit.

colacase: lol

Guns&Stuff: Here's something; Why the hell is your username "EdgyEyes"?

colacase: wha

colacase: you two have been on a video chat, right??

EdgyEyes: Oh

EdgyEyes: To answer Edd, fucking hell no

EdgyEyes: I ain't giving him any fucking amo

colacase: tommm. I don't think tord's a pedo or something. and his hair is literally shaped as horns. I don't think he'll say anything

Guns&Stuff: Care to explain?

EdgyEyes: My eyes are basically just fucking weird

EdgyEyes: They're pure black

EdgyEyes: Like, no colors, just, black. both eyeballs, just a pure void

Guns&Stuff: For some reason, I find that awfully hard to believe.

**_EdgyEyes started a call at 7:43PM_ **

_**Call ended** _

_**34 Minutes 23 seconds** _

Guns&Stuff: Certainly an odd skype call

EdgyEyes: Thanks for looking only mildly shocked.

colacase: do people actually get scared from your eyes??

EdgyEyes: Can you fucking blame them?

Guns&Stuff: I mean, they're weird, for sure. But legitimately scared from them? What, do they think you're the devil?

EdgyEyes: I wish I fucking knew

EdgyEyes: You should have seen how many first year's I've made literally fall backwards, or run away, when they see my fucking eyes

colacase: :c

colacase: I sowy

EdgyEyes: What the hell are you sorry for?

colacase: your eyess

Guns&Stuff: Definitely doesn't sound the best, but still. That reaction must be worth it. I'd love to have people just run away upon seeing me.

colacase: ..

EdgyEyes: That's not weird.

Guns&Stuff: What? It'd be funny.

colacase: anywayyy.

colacase: its weird not having matt here

EdgyEyes: ye

Guns&Stuff: Eh. Yeah.

EdgyEyes: I'm so fucking tired

Guns&Stuff: Hm. I can't imagine why, after not sleeping all night. It's so odd, right, Tommie Bear?

colacase: can we not do this today??

EdgyEyes: We do this every fucking day

EdgyEyes: This is day isn't going to be any different

Guns&Stuff: Re-read that last message, Tommie Bear.

EdgyEyes: Shut the fuck up

EdgyEyes: Im tired let me not use good english

Guns&Stuff: Are you just attempting to make me die of stupidity at this point?

colacase: lololololol

EdgyEyes: Edd join the rest of us and just say Lmao instead of sounding like a 10 year old and repeating "lololololol" and shit

EdgyEyes: Please

colacase: tom don't be so rude

Guns&Stuff: Yeah, you tell him, Edd. Lmao.

EdgyEyes: hhhh

EdgyEyes: I hate you so much

Guns&Stuff: Love you too, Tommie Bear~!!

colacase: ok so like why did Tord know about your teddy bears before he knew about your eyes???

EdgyEyes: Matt told him

colacase: well ok but how did matt know

EdgyEyes: Same way as you knew

EdgyEyes: Saw it in the back of a video chat lmao

**Guns &Stuff went offline**

colacase: he didnt even say good bye :ccccc

EdgyEyes: who cares, lmao

EdgyEyes: I think imma go too. I'm hungry and tired

EdgyEyes: and still need to make some stupid pamplet project thing for school

EdgyEyes: bye

colacase: noooo

colacase: don't leave me tom ;v;v;v;v;v

EdgyEyes: That last one doesn't have an eye lmao

colacase: lol

colacase: oops

EdgyEyes: Okay, but like i said, it's late and you're the one always nagging me to get more sleep

EdgyEyes: so

**EdgyEyes went offline**

colacase: awww don't leave me :ccc

colacase: okay yeah but now i'm lonely

colacase: this is very very lonely

colacase: pls ;v;

colacase: ;V;

**colacase went offline**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to edit and delete this chapter in here so many times because apparently i couldn't use emojis for some reason? I wanted to have Tom using the middle finger emoji but it didn't work so yeah


End file.
